


Furrball and Hay Fever

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Furrball's day is threatened when he comes down with a bad case of hay fever.





	Furrball and Hay Fever

The rays of the morning sun shone upon every single place in Acme Acres. Everywhere, there was sunshine; through the windows of the buildings, the pavement, roads and sidewalks; the grass and plants; and even in places that were normally dark. In one of the alleys sat a box, and in that box was sleeping Furrball, who was using a newspaper as a blanket. He slowly woke up as the sun started playing games with his eyes once they had made contact with them. Lying down turned to standing up on all fours, and he walked out of the box as he let the newspaper fall off of him and land on the bottom of the box. Furrball stretched and yawned deeply, and then looked around. The sky was completely clear, with not a single cloud in sight. Every tree was beginning to bloom, with leaves growing on every branch of every tree. Flowers grew wherever there was grass. It was the first day of spring, and Acme Acres was in full bloom.

A smile made it to Furrball's face as he realized how beautiful everything was. It was a Sunday, so he didn't have to go to the Acme Looniversity with his friends. That meant he could do whatever he wanted. Furrball sprang out of the alley, looking for someplace to play. He looked around in the city he lived close to and saw a park. Gasping with delight, he looked around to see if there were any cars coming. The coast was clear like the sky above, so Furrball sprinted across the road to get to the park. Once he made it, he squealed and purred with delight. He jumped to the ground and started rolling around in the soft grass, warmed by the heat of the sun. He was barely five minutes into the day and he was having a great time. Not a single bad thing had happened to him yet, and probably wouldn't. What was the worst that could happen?

Furrball closed his eyes and took a deep sniff to smell the fresh air. Suddenly, his nose itched massively, and his eyes flung open and began to tear up. He didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. He was going to sneeze. "Ah... AH... AH! CHEEEEEEEEW!"

Furrball would have covered his mouth when he sneezed, but he was just too late. If he had his eyes open as he sneezed, he could see his spray filling the air. He sat back up and blinked a bit, trying to regain himself. He sniffled slightly, but that was a big mistake. His head tilted back as he prepared for the next release. "AH... AH!"

"CHEEEWW! ACHOOOOOOOO!" Furrball's head shot forwards as he sneezed twice. Even after that, his nose still wasn't satisfied. He didn't know what was going on, but something was making him sneeze. It couldn't be himself... Furrball looked around and saw a bunch of flowers growing from the ground. The flowers came in pink, yellow, blue, purple, and there were a few white ones as well. "Meow?"

Furrball got to his feet and walked over to the flowers. Just looking at them made him want to sneeze even more, but he wanted to know if they were what was setting him off. He bent over and gave a deep sniff. He was launched into an instant sneezing fit. "HETCHOOOOOOOO! ATCHOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOO! ETCHOOOOOOOOOO! Ah... Ah... AH!"

"AH!..." Furrball's eyes watered profusely as he prepared to release the next sneeze. It was going to be a big one, so he needed a lot of air. His nose twitched uncontrollably as he tilted his head farther and farther back. "AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All four of Furrball's legs left the ground as he released his large sneeze. He managed to land safely back on the grass and began to walk out of the park. He rubbed his nose with a forefinger, but it barely helped. He was worried that he may have an allergy to pollen due to reacting so strongly to it. He had always had a sensitive nose, but pollen affected it the most, even more than dust or even pepper. As he tried to return to his box in the alley, Furrball froze. He felt another sneeze coming on, but he couldn't sneeze now. People would see him and laugh at him. His forefinger slipped back under his nose.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhhhhh..." Furrball would have facepalmed upon the realization that the air was full of pollen from the park, but he was too distracted in his sneeze to do so. He had to face the facts, he was allergic to pollen. There was a name for that problem, but he couldn't remember what. "Ah...! AH!"

"CHHHHHH!!" Furrball tried to stifle the sneeze as he put his hands over his mouth and nose. He removed his hands and sighed in despair. He continued to walk home and try not to sneeze, but it just wasn't working. The pollen was having quite the effect on him. Best to try to do it as quietly as possible. "Ah... AH! AH! AH!"

"Achooooooo...!" Furrball tried to sneeze quietly, but it was still pretty easy to hear. And he still wasn't done. "Achooooooo... Achoooooooo! ACHOOOOOOOOO!"

Furrball made it back to his alley and approached his box. He really had to blow his nose, but he couldn't find anything that would work. He found an old, used rag on the ground and picked it up. He shook it out, spreading dust. Furrball's nose reacted instantly to that. "APCHOOOOOOOO!"

"AH... AH!" Furrball's finger slammed to his nose as he prepared to sneeze on the rag. It wasn't a tissue or anything he should be using, but it had to do. Hopefully he could stifle the next sneeze. "APCHHHHHSHHHHHHH!"

He sneezed and blew his nose at the same time, and then removed the rag. A thin string of mucus hung from his nose to the rag. Seeing this, he began to wipe his nose, cleaning the stuff off. His nose had calmed down slightly, but he seriously doubted his allergies had. Maybe somebody could help him. Furrball tried to think of a friend to discuss his allergies with, but the only one he could think of was Hamton. "Ah, well, might as well choose Hamton and see what he can do," Furrball thought.


End file.
